ElAcademy : Home of the weirdoes!
by Aoi Berry
Summary: [Name] [Surname] has transerfered to ElAcademy in hopes of meeting new friends, new romances and new cheese puffs! Will he/she make it out alive? Will he/she make out with a character? ALL INSIDE OF THIS HORRIBLE BOOK! :D A reader insert suitable (Or hopefully) for both genders, however there are two story lines!


**~Author's Note~**

_Aoi : HELLO CRUEL WORLD KNOWN AS THE INTERNET! I am Aoi, I've just had this idea rattling around in my head for a few days, and here it is! A story about you! The reader! Whether you are a BOY or a GIRL does not matter, because I'm planning on making a story line, that can include bo-_

_Aisha : Are you even sure guys read fanfictions?_

_Aoi : …*Moves to emo corner in a slow and dramatic motion* That was sexist..!_

_Rena : *Laughs nervously* Aoi-chan, um, I think you should explain how this will work?_

_Aoi : *Perks up jumping onto her back* Yes! Ok, so the top half of this story or chapter, will be how the reader will see everything if they were a GIRL, and read on until you reach bold print and a line to cut it off, because that bold print and line, signifies the boy's part for some boys who read fanfiction! Also there will be two OC's, one originally mine, and one from my close friend!_

_Aisha : If you didn't understand that….you won't understand anything…close friends…pfft…*Mumbles*_

_Aoi : SHUTUP AND GET A JOB! Anyway, hope you enjoy! And if you like and want me to continue…leave a review/comment, and a fave maybe?_

_Rena : Complete OCness is expected due to Aoi-chan not having much experience with each character's behaviour~ Also this is what is um...a tester chapter? So enjoy! Hehe!_

* * *

**Elsword : **Lord Knight, 15** Aisha : **Dimension Witch, 16** Rena : **Wind Sneaker, 17

**Chung : **Deadly Chaser, 14 ** Raven : **Blade Master, 17

**Eve : **Code Electra, 14** Ara : **Little Devil, 15** Add : **Psychic Tracer, 16

**[Name] [Surname] : **Human with hidden abilities, 14

**OC's ; **

**Skye Natsume :** Wielding a powerful blade, and magical abilities she manages to remain sane even though it's evident she has fallen for someone. Black hair to her shoulders tied in low pigtails, a bangs sweeping across the left side of her face with a bright blue streak in it. She refuses to wear the school uniform and often wears jeans, a simple T-shirt with blue or black sleeves and an unzipped jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She usually appears out of mid-air it seems, carrying her blue phone and a stuffed black bunny almost everywhere she goes, she is close friends with Raven and Eve, often being seen around one of them. However she greatly dislikes Aisha and Elsword's constant squabbling and is seen to throw books when completely angered.

* * *

**~Begin! Time ; 8:30am, Date ; 30****th**** of the 1****st**** 2013~**

It was a nice and peaceful morning, or so most people assumed at the [Surname] residence as the only child currently living there was to awaken in a graceful and beauteous manner. Well, whoever thought that was told a lot of bull crap, as a loud beeping noise began to resound around the empty white walls of this Japanese styled house[1], loud curses followed suit as a [Hair colour] female emerged slamming doors, tipping tables over and throwing random objects to the ground in her pursuit to retrieve her school bag.

"Where the…really? MUM!" She cried out helplessly as she gazed at her torn [Favourite colour] bag in the mouth of her beloved canine, Misty, whom was residing in their court yard. "Misty..c'mon let go…Misty..!" The canine tilted her head before letting her mouth go slack, the now rugged and torn bag tumbling out covered in saliva and…dirt…lots and lots of dirt.

"Hm? Oh my…" The young female's mother had just exited the kitchen hearing her daughter's shouts. The woman could only sigh helplessly, before straightening her back and motioning for her daughter to follow her. "I had a feeling little Misty would do that, so I bought you a spare bag…it's not as lovely as your other one, but it will do." The elder [Surname] stated with a gentle smile on her face as she turned around pulling out a chequered black and [2nd Favourite colour] she had been hiding behind her back.

"Mum no...just…wow! Thanks mum!" The woman only smiled giving her daughter a tight squeeze before she returned to the kitchen, "I'm gonna pack real quick, then I'll come back down!"

Running up stairs the little [Surname] began to pack her pencil case, a few note books, a new novel she had recently bought, some P.E clothes and her glasses. She turned, and looked at her reflection in her vanity floor length mirror which rested beside her rather large closet.[2]

"Deep breaths [Name]…it'll be fine…I've got friends there…I-I can manage…" Taking deep breaths [Name] calmed her chattering nerves for a few seconds, taking a good look at her uniform for the first time all morning. A chequer blue skirt that reached just above her knees, a white shirt with fancy golden buttons, a blue chequer collar and light pink tie to indicate she was a 1st year student at this grand academy. "It's kinda…simple…but…it's pretty? Well...other than that random green bit on the skirt...I mean…what IS that?" She muttered to herself looking at the green tag that stood out on her blue skirt. Sighing again she picked up her school bag and descended the flight of stairs and slid on into the kitchen, meeting with her mother.

"Hello sweetie…" Her mother smiled gently again before frowning slightly, "You know, you should probably run because, you're currently 5 minutes late for school." [Name]'s eyes snapped open from their closed state and she flung her body around to stare at the clock, 9:00am.

"No!" She cried out getting up clumsily lacing up her black combat boots and sprinting out the door with a final farewell to her mother.

**~Time skip to when she arrives~**

Breathing heavily [Name] loudly stomped into her classroom using the back door, not even realizing she was half an hour late for her first period.

"Ahem!" A masculine and….frightening, voice from the front of the room commented, making the young [Hair colour] girl snap her head up in fear. "Are you the _new_ student?" The same voice commented making the girl shiver slightly, well pretty much the entire class shiver. She gave a meek nod finally taking in the man's appearance. He was rather tanned, and had a lot of scars scattered around on the skin that was bare form his arms, to his legs, to his neck, to his hairy face.

"Well then, take a seat in the back near Skye and Eve!" He shouted making [Name] nod furiously quickly sitting down in her newly assigned seat. She looked to her left to the girl who sat by the window, she wasn't anything special other than her not wearing the required uniform but there was something about her aura that made [Name] curious, tilting her head to the right she saw a girl with flowing silver hair and amazing topaz eyes. This girl seemed to have noticed her gaze as she tilted her head to look over at [Name].

"Ok, now do whatever ya want!" The man yelled before stomping out of the classroom, making it shake a little. [Name] sighed in relief glad she didn't have to actually sit through a class with the brute, but was shaken out of her relieved state as half the male population gathered around her desk and the 2 sitting beside her.

"Oi, give her some room jack asses." The brunette to her left commented giving them all a heated glare, [Name] could just feel the air get cold from her intense aura, it was rather frightening, however it DID seem to help as the boys scattered back to their seats or outside the classroom. "Stupid boys…bunch of pansies I say…" [Name] laughed lightly as she turned in her seat towards the brunette. "Anyways, I'm Skye, and you are?" [Name] smiled widely at the fact she didn't even need to speak to know she was going to get along great with this girl.

"[Name]. [Name] [Surname] pleasure to meet you Skye!" Doing a little bow in her seat to show her respect, Skye could only laugh quietly before point to the girl with the topaz eyes staring quizzically at them.

"Also, that is my friend Eve, she doesn't like to socialize sooo…" Waving her finger around a little bit before she stood proceeding to leave the classroom, "I'm gonna go hang out with Raven for a little while, you can do whatever until then Eve." Skye commented walking away with a small wave. [Name] blinked at how quickly her conversation had gone, she barely got to say a word and her new friend ran away.

"[Name]." She blinked again in confusion this time, pivoting around to return the gaze of Eve. "Pleasure to meet you, I hope we can, become close companions one day." Eve continued on holding her hand out politely.

"Same to you Eve!" [Name] chirped taking a light hold of the pale girl's hand as they exchanged a friendly handshake, before that happened however, a purple headed girl bounded into the room, followed by a girl with blonde/green hair.

"Eve! I heard there's a new st-" Before the hyperactive purplette could continue, the older looking female slapped a hand over her junior's mouth before smiling awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about my friend, she's usually….well behaved you see." Giggling quietly the two girls soon introduced themselves as Aisha and Rena. Rena was a rather, well endued girl in her assets, with a kind personality and a pretty smile to go hand in hand with it. While Aisha was rather flat-chested, with a hyperactive personality and a happy-go-lucky smile plastered to her face as she began chattering away about nothing in general.

"Oh! Skye talked to you?!" Aisha exclaimed in surprise as they were somehow to the topic of friends, "She like, HATES new students, it's so cool how you two hit it off like that!" She continued on not really caring about how she acted currently.

"You make it sound like we're going to get married.." [Name] said with a cute little giggle which drove the boys at the front of the classroom to a fanboy fainting session.

"Maybe, who knows! No one knows each other's sexuality!" Aisha continued to pester [Name] trying to find out, her type of guy, her favourite food, her best child hood memory, in other words. She wanted to know everything, and everything including what colour her underwear was.

**~End of tester chapter~**

* * *

**-Welcome to Sunny Side Ice Creamery!-  
**Aoi : HELLO! WOULD YOU LIKE A JOB HERE?!

Elsword : (;￣▽￣)┛Uh no tha-

Aoi : o(≧▽≦)o*Shoves blue shirt in his face* Welcome, and I hope you enjoy your new job as an Ice cream boy! Remember, don't spit in the ice cream!

Elsword : (;o▽o)┛ What but I did-

Aoi : o(≧▽≦)o Don't worry! Training is hard, but Chung here is my best worker! He'll teach you in NO time! *Runs into office slamming door closed*

Chung : *Stares at him* Hey…don't tell me you're here…TO GET ON HER GOOD SIDE!

Elsword : (;oAo)┛ Wha-

Chung : JUST GET TO WORK!

Elsword : *Mutters* I didn't even want a job…

* * *

**~Author's note~**

_Aoi : That went better than I expected…_

_Aisha : You made so many errors though!_

_Rena : *Laughs nervously* Nice try?_

_Skye : You made me sound bisexual Aisha…_

_Aisha : Well..you do like Raven…._

_Skye : NO I DON'T! SHUT UP AND GET A JOB YOU FAT B****!_

_Aisha : Calm down, just joking, jeeeeez_

_Eve : I didn't speak much….lovely._

_Ara : I didn't appear! And I'm a girl too!_

_Aoi : WELL! ABOUT THAT! *Runs out the door*_

_Chung : *Watches everyone yelling* Um uh..oh! H-have a nice day, and l-leave a comment?_


End file.
